Red Blood Moon
by Bloodyblackrosepetals
Summary: A boy at the age of 14 wakes up on a rooftop with no memories. He finds himself in the middle of an apocalypse (not a zombie one) where almost all humans have been turned into horrifyingly gruesome creatures that eat regular humans. The only other surviving people have moved onto floating islands and have invented new technology that surpasses human abilities. (this is an original)


Ch. 1

**Who am I?**

All I can see is darkness...and I have a horrible headache. I lift myself up and prop up my heavy feeling body with one arm and rub my eyes with my hand. My vision blurs and I see colors hazily come into sight. My eyes focus and I start seeing images.

_Am I outside? _

I look up and see the sky, clouds lazily rolling across the vast blue atmosphere and the sun blinds my eyes as a cloud uncovers the bright ball of fire. I try to recall my whereabouts, but I can't seem to remember a thing... at all. I shield my eyes from the harmful rays of light and look at the cement floor I'm laying on. I look around and realize I'm on the roof of a tall building, and there is a way down. I feel weak and try to stand up, mustering all the strength I can, I force myself onto my feet and stand up. I make my way over to the fire escape and open the hatch that allows you to climb down to the bottom floor. I pause and stare down at the distance between me and the ground level... I figure I'm about 20 or 25 floors up.

_T__hat's a very long drop..._

I study the appearance of the fire escape, rusty and old looking; I don't like it. I place one foot on the fist ladder step and hear it release a long screech followed by popping and cracking sounds; bad signs. I put more pressure on it and it drops a few inches and stops on a bolt.

_It's not worth it, it's too dangerous._

I lift my foot off of the ladder step and climb back onto the roof top. the second I'm back on the roof, I hear a loud crash, a clang, then a lot of metal hitting concrete. I look over the edge of the roof top with horror as I see the remains of the fire escape on the sidewalk at the bottom floor.

_A 20 floor drop... That could've been me a few moments ago if I hadn't decided not to..._

**Time passes and it is nighttime now**

_ I can't stand it anymore! I've been sitting up here for who-knows-how-long, and I'm sick of it! I'm finding a way down NOW_

I look around the building, peering off of the edge of each end of the building. What I found: There is a big round, shallow fountain in the front of the building near the entrance, a large garden behind the building, and a big parking lot out front. There is a roof access door in the center of the flat area, but the door is chained shut. I think I'm on the roof of a hospital, since there are a few ambulances at the base of the building, and there is a _Helipad_ (a place where helicopters land), sadly, there is no way down. accepting defeat, I gaze off the edge of the roof, wondering if I will ever see anybody again, since this city seems deserted.

_If I ever make it off of this roof...will I ever find out who I am? Will I ever know my family? Do I have friends? Relatives? Pets? This place looks deserted... I wonder what happened here..._

I look down the streets, searching for movement, for life, for people. I strain my eyes when I notice something glossy, it was moving towards me, I think it's a person!... He's coming straight towards this building! I stand up and start waving my hands. I open my mouth to say something, but no sounds come out.

_What is wrong with me?! Why can't I speak? This is bad, if that person can't notice me, then He can't rescue me!_

The figure pauses, and I can tell that it looks up at me! it noticed! Somebody will rescue me! The figure now stands at the base of the building. I squint my eyes and look closer at the figure...but... that's not a person... that's- that's a monster. It starts climbing the side of the building and its speed quickens. I can hear its growling noises as it gets nearer and nearer to the roof. I race to the other edge of the building and hide behind a crate. I hear the glass shards shift on the concrete roof top as the creature steps across the floor. I place my hand across my mouth to silence my breathing, and I have no choice but to listen to the gurgling of the monster's throat as he inspected to roof.

_What is wrong with this world... am I the only one who thinks this is wrong?_

I slowly move my head around the crate and steal a glance at the creature. It has long fangs, and a flat face with sunken looking eyes. Its structure seems similar to that of a humans, and it has long straggly black hair that seems to be torn off at some points on the skull. It slouches over and has unnaturally long limbs and seems deathly skinny. Its skin is an almost white color, and its nose is flat. You can see its ribcage plainly, and its bones seem to be rising out of its skin. The image burned into my mind as I quickly turned my head away from the creature. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

**Time Passes(still night time)**

_...Huh? Did I fall asleep? Is the creature still here?_

I slowly emerged from my hiding place and observed the roof... it seemed clear... I stood up and walked over to the edge of the building. I stared at the shallow fountain with a saddened expression. The full moon's reflection in the rippling water mesmerized me. It made me think.

..._Is this type of world worth living in? I would rather die a quick and painless death over a slow and suffering death, one full of starvation and dehydration... The peaceful moon will embrace me in my last moments..._

The world that was lit up from the glow of the full moon mocked me with its peaceful silence. I stared off into the water and stood on the ledge of the building, gazing at the full moon. I stood on the tip of my toes and let gravity do its work. I feel the breeze push me forward...and I fall.

**Goodbye**

***thump***

Then, I heard an odd noise...


End file.
